


Who Can You Trust

by maria_soederberg



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Vanessa just got doomed ineligible. And she realised that it means someone who said they would never vote her out, betrayed her and did exactly that. Vanessa feels terrible and she has no idea who to trust anymore.





	Who Can You Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Vanessa Pierce
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

“I’m sorry, Vanessa, but you’ve been deemed… ineligible." Carson announced.

“But… how is this possible?" Vanessa asked bewildered.

“It’s not! Someone must’ve set you up!" Mackenzie announced visibly angry.

“Vanessa, it’s time to say your goodbyes."

But instead of saying goodbye, Vanessa turns around and walks away without saying anything. She only can hear Zeke laughing.

“Bad loser, she deserves to go home, so guys what are we doing?"

But no one else says something. She turns around one last moment, catching Adam’s eyes. She shakes her head and walks over to Omar, who tries to order a car.

Bianca who just got eliminated is clearly shocked to see Vanessa returning to her.

“You got deemed ineligible?!"

Vanessa nods.

"You know, um... I can try to distract Omar, and you have the chance to talk to one person during that time, but only one.” Bianca lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea, maybe I feel better after this."

Bianca nods. "Omar!"

And in that moment, she runs into the villa. "Bianca! You are not allowed to go in! Come back!" And he follows her in.

Vanessa instead walks around the house and knocks at the backdoor. Adam opens the door.

“Are you even allowed to be here?”

“No, but I need to talk." Adam walks over to hug her, but Vanessa takes a step away. “May I come in?”

Adam nods bewildered that she pushes away.

Vanessa walks in and walks over to the window, looking out to the beach. "Vanessa?"

Vanessa turns to him; he has a sad expression on his face.

"You don’t think I was the one who eliminated you, right?"

Vanessa sighs. “I have no idea who I can trust, Adam. There has to be someone who clearly didn’t vote for me. I mean I am sure Ivy didn’t vote me, Derek, I am sure he did what Ivy did to let their ‘romance’ be real. But then there is Mackenzie and you. One of you had to vote for Zeke instead of me." Vanessa looks back to Adam into his brown eyes.

“Believe me, I wasn’t the one. I wanted you here, especially after the time we spent together. after I just gave you all of me in the dream suite." He walks over, but Vanessa walks back again and shakes her head.

“Vanessa, I wouldn’t do that, you know I got betrayed last season!”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what happened, Adam. And maybe you want revenge, and I am in the way.”

“You really think like that?” Adam's eyes widen.

“I don’t know Adam. I just know you or Mackenzie eliminated me, and Mackenzie was the only one who spoke up and said I was set up, while you stood there, blank face and no emotion at all. Tell me how I am supposed to believe that you weren’t the one.”

“Because I fell for you! Why should I put you out when all I want is to have with me!"

Vanessa stares into his eyes after he made that confession. Outside they can hear Bianca’s and Omar’s footsteps and Omar screaming after Bianca to come back.

“I wouldn’t have slept with you when I don’t have any feelings for you!”

“But you were the one who said that I shouldn’t trust anyone only myself. I did the mistake and trusted some, and now I get the consequences." She said that more to herself than to him.

“Please, believe me, it wasn’t me."

Vanessa shakes her head. "Really, Adam. I wish I could believe you, but I can’t. I have no idea who I can trust. Who just play games and from now on, we won’t be friends or lovers anymore? We will be enemies."

Adam walks over to her and tries to catch her arm. “No, I am not letting you go, I don’t want to have you as an enemy, I want to have you as a friend or even more.”

“No, we are rivalries now. I don’t know who I can trust, and until I don’t know who voted me out, I am not going out with you in private.”

“Vanessa..." His face is even sadder than it was a couple of minutes ago.

“I am sorry Adam, but my trust is broken, and it seems like I can’t trust anyone.”

“You can trust me. I had something similar last year!”

“Yeah, whatever Adam. I am done here. I have to go now before Omar finds out that I am here.”

“Vanessa... Please don’t go.” He put his hand on her waist. “Please... don’t go."

Vanessa shakes her head. "I hope it wasn’t you, Adam."

Vanessa stands on the tip of her toes and kisses Adam on the cheek. She gazes up into his brown eyes. “Goodbye, Adam.”

Vanessa walks over to the back door, but Adam grabs her from behind. He holds her close against his chest. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck.

“It wasn’t me. It wasn’t, and I will prove it to you, even if is the last thing I do." He kisses her exposed shoulder.

Vanessa closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling, but as she speaks her voice betrays her. “Let me go."

But he doesn’t. He pulls her even closer and turns her around to look into her eyes.

As she opens them, he can see they are shining more than usual, and a small teardrop falls. Adam gently strokes the teardrop away.

“I really fell in love with you, you came in my life, so unexpectedly. And now that you are here, I can’t seem to forget you ever, being without you is hard, I want you to myself and without those cameras!” Adam leans his forehead against hers.

“I really never would betray you like this, I care for you too much to hurt you." He strokes her cheek.

Vanessa sobs, and cuddles on his chest and listening to his fast heartbeat. “I am just so confused Adam!"

Adam whispers. "I know. We are going to make it, okay?”

Vanessa looks up at him. “Yes." She whispers. “But I don’t want to see you before the final!" She speaks louder.

Adam chuckles. "Noted, but I am not sure if I survive that." He strokes her hair behind her ear.

“You will, Adam. And I know it’s bad, but I still need the proof, that it wasn’t you."

“I will give it to you, I know how much confusion and hurt it brings, and I will prove you I have nothing to do with it." Vanessa nods and Bianca’s voice interrupts them

“Okay, Omar! I run out now!"

Vanessa sighs. "That means our time is over now."

Adam kisses her forehead and brings her out. “See you soon."

Vanessa kisses him and walks away.

 

Adam kept his promise. Two days later he went to the jury house, entering Vanessa’s room over the window late at night with the proof she needed. It wasn’t Adam who eliminated her, it was Mackenzie who wants to win, and friendship can’t be in the way. Vanessa apologised to Adam, but he didn’t need an apology, because last season he had similar problems, and he knows how hard it is to believe anyone.


End file.
